


The Skyjacker's Guide to the Galaxies (Excerpts Therefrom)

by VR_Trakowski



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Gen, Jupiter Ascending Fic Challenge, and lots of other fandoms, so am I, that I'm not going to tag, yes most of these are old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VR_Trakowski/pseuds/VR_Trakowski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skyjacker's Guide to the Galaxies (Excerpts Therefrom)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was spurred by the current Jupiter Ascending Fic Challenge, and it kind of got out of hand...I’m not sure it even qualifies at this point. Insert appropriate disclaimers here, it’d take me another half-hour just to look them all up. 
> 
> Deep bows to [Cincoflex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cincoflex/pseuds/cincoflex/works) for cheering me on, ufgator1977 and [splash_the_cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/works) for research, and of course [rei_c](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c), who had the [same idea](http://archiveofourown.org/series/296582) long ago!

_ Abukesh _

Site of one of the largest space-based battles in the Legion’s history.  More than thirty thousand Skyjackers gave their lives for its victory, most of them in single-pilot fighters at the vanguard.  One of the local moons has been repurposed as a memorial, and visiting it at least once in one’s career is considered only proper.  If you meet a veteran of Abukesh, salute them.  

 

_ The Bacchus _

Where what you can only imagine, they make happen.  No holos here!  A mandatory stop for R&R, this pleasure ship is usually found moored somewhere in the Gould Belt and offers everything from bars to brothels, games of chance and games of love.  Repeat customers’ preferences are remembered.  

 

_ Ballybran _

Mining planet in the Scoria system that produces the crystals used in most communication nets.  A Legion outpost is installed on Shankill, one of Ballybran’s moons, but Legion personnel  _ never _ descend to the surface.  Ballybran is classified as Code 4.  Do not, under any circumstances, enter the planet’s atmosphere.  

 

_ The Castle _

Dive bar located on Takodana.  Not large, but everyone’s welcome, and if you don’t see what you want to drink, ask Maz.  She’ll find it for you.  

 

_ Cluster Endless Loop _

One of the bigger shopping facilities open to non-Entitled (though not  _ the  _ biggest; that distinction is saved for Somtow’s World), this ring satellite has a mixed selection of restaurants, entertainment, and retail of all legal kinds.  And in the Cluster sector, almost anything is legal.  The dining is varied, and has menus to suit any appetite and credit level.  The bars are the same, and the constabulary has a relatively tolerant attitude towards soldiers, as long as the outright violence is kept to a minimum.  Don’t fly in any corridor but the central ones, and don’t exceed your bail limit.  

 

_ The Deadland _

Prison colony on a former tertiary farmworld, and not a pleasant spot.  Now home to a few disgraced Legionnaires; court-martialing may be the ultimate disgrace for a soldier, but the Deadland provides plenty of time to contemplate one’s shame.  Don’t get sent there.  

 

_ Death-Watch _

Premium entertainment as the two champions of the United Planets of Teal and the Vandor Confederacy battle one-on-one to the death!  Always entertaining--the ritual combat is a time for carnival and the betting runs high.  The upcoming fight will be especially exciting, since one of the combatants has not yet been chosen; the previous champion disappeared under mysterious circumstances.  

 

_ Direidi _

A small underpopulated colony planet whose only resource is the energy crystals mined there.  However, it is renowned for its unique hospitality.  Stop by if you’re on leave in this sector, but be polite.  Direidi has its own ways of dealing with disruptions of the peace, and you won’t forget them in a hurry--your squadmates won’t  _ let _ you.  Try the fish.  

 

_ Kshatriya _

Planet known for its home-grown mercenaries, the best fighters outside the Legion--and unlike the Legion, they are for hire to the highest bidder with no restricting regulations.  They are fierce and disciplined; if you go up against a Kshatriyan squad, get ready for a real fight.  And whatever you do, don’t mock their uniforms.  (Yes, we know what they look like.  Just...don’t.)  

 

_ Library of Carsus _

The largest library in the galaxies.  Holds information on any and every subject, even those forbidden to discussion.  After some disturbing incidents in the not-too-distant past, a detachment of Legionnaires was posted there to protect it from further upheaval.  Not an exciting assignment, but still considered a good one by any literate soldier*.  

* _ Note for the less bright: “any and every subject” includes erotica.  Turn in your books on time.   _

 

_ Orus _

Orus, besides being the political and economic heart of the known ‘verse, holds the Legion Hall.  This is sacred ground.  Not only is the Hall home to Command, its various wings keep the names of all soldiers who have taken the Oath of Service.  Appropriately, the Skyjacker shrine is at the top of the spire.  Legionnaires can find humor in any situation, but they will never, ever joke about the Hall.  Don’t even  _ think _ about trying--unless you want to be at the bottom of your squad for the next half-century.  

 

_ Rirhath B _

Home of the inventor of the portal mechanism; currently a hub for transit across multiple galaxies.  Very useful for travel to and from leave--if you can’t get here from there,  _ here _ doesn’t exist.  Weapons are permitted, but expect to pay a fine if damages occur.  Watch out for the luggage.  

 

_ Shadow _

Fourteenth planet in the Georgia system.  Formerly an agricultural world, this is the site of one of the few Skyjacker defeats.  During the Unification War, the planet resisted pacification to the point where all troops were withdrawn and its surface was cleansed.  Not a good place to visit.  

 

_ Tattooine _

A dry and uninteresting planet; the nightlife is limited and the vistas are uninspiring.  However, periodically the Legion is sent in to clean out smuggler dens.  The Hutts rule this world.  If you are assigned here, remember your filter mask and aim for the eyes.  

 

_ Telekil _

One of the Legion’s greatest triumphs.  Telekil’s population decided to throw off Orus’ rule and go their own way; thirty cohorts of Skyjackers were first among the Legion’s response.  The fighting continued for two decades.  Most of the planet had been pacified when the remaining secessionists chose death over defeat.  The capital city is now a crater, and Telekil is once again happy in submission to Orus.  

 

_ Wrigley’s Pleasure Planet _

A hollow-world recreation asteroid.  Includes a number of themed destinations; unlike the Cluster sector, there are limits, but they’re set pretty far out.  A must if you have the cash.  Note: winged and powered flight is allowed within the asteroid to get from section to section, but dogfighting will just get you shot at.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Canon, _Space: Above and Beyond_ , Anne McCaffrey’s _Crystal Singer_ series, _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_ , I made it up, canon, _Blake’s 7_ , John M. Ford’s _How Much for Just the Planet?_ ( _Star Trek_ ), Lois McMaster Bujold’s Vorkosigan series, _Doctor Who_ , canon, Diane Duane’s _Young Wizards_ series, _Firefly_ , _Star Wars_ , Diane Duane’s _Omnitopia Dawn_ with me making stuff up, _Star Trek_.]


End file.
